


A Leftover Cup

by Frumpyphon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: He just wants him back ok, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Surprisingly not a cup of coffee, Wistful Sandalphon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpyphon/pseuds/Frumpyphon
Summary: Sandalphon just talking to Lucifer. Or well. Trying to over a cup of...tea?





	A Leftover Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small oneshot to start this account off.

"Good evening Lucifer. I didn't bring coffee this time. I know it's late." 

Sandalphon carefully puts down a cup with hot liquid, and sits down next to it, legs hanging off the rail of the Grandcypher. It's almost night time. Stars are slowly starting to appear in the sky.

"I learned how to make tea that is almost like coffee. It's not the same...of course. But it's close enough and doesn't keep people up like coffee would." There's no answer. Obviously. Sadly. But a few stars twinkling a bit brighter was enough for him.

"....I wish you could try some. I think you'd like it. Along with the friends I've made." The breeze cools down the tea a bit. Ah. Oh well. "...strange right? Me? Friends? It surprises me. But I don't think it would surprise you." Sandalphon will give himself this mercy. He's not as unlikable as he thought. 

Time passes. Sandalphons cup is almost empty.

He feels small under such a big sky.

"....I miss you. Maybe one day. I'll see you again. But for now I'll perfect the drinks I make so I know they'll be fit for you to drink."

Oh! The second cup. It's terribly cold now. A shame. If only someone. Anyone. Would drink it.

"Ah it's cold. Hm. I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight, Lucifer." He picks up the cup. He'll reheat it and drink it once he gets back inside. It'd be a waste not to.

Again and again. How many times has he had two servings instead of having one and sharing the other?

Just once.

Once more.

He'd like to share a cup with his guiding light.


End file.
